True Blood
by Flutemelody
Summary: Sequel to But What About Me. Edward and Bella had their own prombles. Now it's Karson and Skylar turn to over come their own.


**_Five years later. Karson's POV_**

"Uncle Matt, what am I going to do about Skylar's friend? She won't stop sending me text messages!" I growled. Uncle Emmett was double over with laugher as I showed them the latest text message from Sara.

I could tell Dad was holding in laugher as Uncle Matt spoke to me, "Karson, she's a seventh grader and you're a freshman in high school. Just tell her it wouldn't work out because of your age differences." I could tell he was fighting off a smile.

"Oh no. I'm not going to talk to that crazy girl. She's worse than that guy who asked mom out on the airplane." We were on a family trip when this guy with fake dyed orange hair that made him look like a clown came up to my mom and started off with these stupid lines like, "Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven, because it's hurting my eyes to stare at the angel before me".

"Oh my God. You're not talking about that guy who went all James Bond on that plane ride, are you?" Skylar asked me as she entered the room.

"You," I growled jumping up and over the couch to get to her. "If you don't tell that loony train friend of yours to sto-" I stopped when the loony train herself entered the room. _Crap._

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Well in this case, _she_ will appear," I heard Dad muttered so only we could hear him and not Loony.

_Not helping._

"Karson, I didn't know you were going to be here." _Yea right. I live here, Loony_ "I tried sending you a few text messages earlier, but you never replied." _Double crap._

"Sorry, Loo—Sara. My phone must be dead." Quickly, I turned off my phone, brought it out of my pocket, and showed her that it wasn't on. I heard Skylar giggle and I shot her a death glare.

"That's okay. So, what have you been doing lately?" Thankfully, Skylar had a little love for me and grabbed Sara's arm, pulling her away.

"Come on, Sara. Karson needs to get back to his pow-wow moment with the guys." _Pow__-wow_?

"Okay, Bye Karsie." _Kill me_. As soon as Loony was out of the room, everyone cracked up.

"It's not funny!" I started to laugh too, though. "Do you not understand how many girls just stare at me when I pick up Sky from school? It's sickening. Thank God Uncle Jasper convinced Mom to home school me." It's not like we had much choice, though.

Dad sighed, getting up. "Come on, Kar-Kar. Let's go for a hunt and talk." I nodded. He led me outside and as soon as we got out of the hearing range of the family, he started to talk to me.

"Karson, please don't dis your sister's friend. Skylar is known as the weird one at school with freaks as parents who are rich." Mom and Dad went to High school with us. So we let people believe that Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle are our parents. "Sara is the only true friend she has. The rest either taunt her or hate her because she's our sister." Everyone thought Skylar was Mom's little sister.

"I know." I sighed; knowing all of it was true. _She's just so crazy!_

"At least you don't have to hear her thoughts about you." I shuddered. "But she's not that bad of a friend." He smiled at me.

We didn't take a long hunting trip, but it was long enough that Sara was gone when I returned by myself. Skylar started to laugh when she saw me.

"It's not funny, Skylar Marie Cullen." I hissed at her, using her full name. I knew how much she hated it when she was called that.

"Oh yes it is, Karson Anthony Cullen." She laughed back. _Dang, she has me. _

"What I want to know is how she got my number." I knew for sure that I hadn't given it to her. Skylar stopped laughing then and looked uneasily at me. I just got angrier.

"God, Karson, Take it easy. You turned bright red." I gritted my teeth together to keep from screaming at her.

"Don't tell me what to do," I snapped.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so mad? I know this has nothing to do with Sara." I flexed my shield power around me. If she said the wrong thing, she was going to go flying.

"Your right, I'm not mad at Sara. I'm mad at you. Don't you understand your putting us at risk by bringing her here? Just because you don't have to drink blood doesn't mean you have to be selfish by taunting us with it." She growled at me and I knew I just had crossed the line, but at this point I didn't care.

"How dare you call me selfish. Just because you attack--" I slammed her against the wall using my power. She had said the wrong thing. She landed on the balls of her feet like a cat.

"Stop it right now!" Great. Now mom was going to give me hell about this. I turned to see my mother looking at us like we'd completely lost it. "What's going on?" She didn't even look at Skylar, only stared at me.

"He called me selfish for bring Sara here to do homework with me. You know how he hates the _humans_." I growled and flexed my shield, getting ready to use it again.

"Skylar go to your room. Karson, Carlisle would like to see you." Skylar left the room, looking at me menacingly. I growled at her.

When I passed by mom, she sighed. "Karson, I thought you was getting over this." I didn't say a word as I made my way to grandpa's office. Before I could knock, he called me in.

"Hey. Mom said you wanted to see me?" I asked him, shutting the door behind me. Luckily, his office was soundproof, so the rest of the family couldn't hear our conversation.

"Yes, Karson. I heard you and Skylar talking. Karson, I thought you were over all of this." I sighed.

"How can I? I almost killed him, Grandpa."

"But you didn't. You stopped yourself. That counts for something, you know."

"Maybe in your books, but in mine it just means that Skylar is stronger than she looks."

"No it doesn't. It means if Skylar wasn't there, Uncle Matt would be dead right now." Grandpa sighed and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by a knock.

"Come in, Edward." _Great_. Dad opened up the door, his eyes finding me within a second.

"You need to stop beating yourself up over this, son," he told me. I snorted.

"Why? Its not like you almost killed someone you cared about." Dad's face changed into a hard line. _Not a good sign._

"But that's where you're wrong, Karson. I have." I blinked before answering him.

"You did?" I asked as Grandpa stood up.

"I think I'll go while you two talk," he said, and slipped out of the office.

"Karson, you must not judge before you hear the whole story." I nodded and waited for him to tell me.

"Okay. Remember when I told you that the first time I met your mom was in the school cafeteria?" I nodded, not understanding where this was going.

"I lied. The first time I met your mom was in an ally. I had attacked her. I actually raped her. She didn't know it was me until she became pregnant with you and Skylar." My mind worked fast as I tried to understand his words. "I became friends with her first but everyday I saw her I was reminded of that night, and it killed me inside. Then when she gave birth to you, Carlisle had to change her for me. If anyone is selfish, it's me, son." He never once broke eye contact with me.

"You told her that you raped her after you found out she was pregnant?" I asked.

"Karson, it's not like that," he pleaded with me. "I would have told Bella soon enough." _How soon was soon_? I asked myself, forgetting that Dad could read my thoughts.

"When she was going away to collage," he answered me. That didn't sound right. That was too long.

"But why would you wait that long if you loved her?" He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Karson, you just don't understand. Besides, that's not the point I'm trying to make," he told me, not even bothering to lift his head up to speak. It wasn't like he needed to. I could have heard him.

"Then what's the point, Dad?" I asked him.

"The point is that we all have monsters inside of us, even Skylar. When Matt was bleeding and she brought him here to Carlisle, she was having trouble too. It's just not that strong for her. She hides it well at school, but sometimes even your so called "perfect sister" has to excuse herself from class when urges becomes to hard to resist.

I couldn't believe it. Why didn't Skylar ever tell me? She had made me believe blood never bothered her. I thought we were close, but apparently we weren't. I heard Dad grit his teeth.

"Karson, don't blame your sister. It makes her feels weak to admit it, so she never has."

"But why didn't she tell me? I would have understood. She knows that." Dad shook his head.

"She's just ashamed of what she is. Even more then you." With that, Dad left. His words hung there, lingering around me. Dad had raped mom. Skylar wasn't perfect either. We all had monsters inside us we were ashamed of.

I sighed. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Yes I still felt bad for ending Uncle Matt's life. Yes, I knew the monster inside me would rise with a single drop of blood. But, if I somehow worked at it, I could make it better. I could even go to school like Skylar. The thoughts were endless without the monster holding me back.

**Author's Note:**

**So there we have it. Karson was the one to bite and change Matt without meaning to. So anyways, this story will be in Karson and Sky's POV. This chapter and the next one are fillers, not really the start yet.**

**A big thanks to **wearefanpires** for coming back and Beta'ing the sequel to "But, What About Me?"! You're awesome!**


End file.
